


MCYT dragon AU!

by Xytiiko



Category: Dragon City, Dream SMP - Fandom, Flight Rising, Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft Youtubers, mcyt
Genre: Gen, Long awaited fic, based on......, flightrising mcyt fandragons!, i gotta finish this stupid plot, more tags soon, there WILL be dnf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xytiiko/pseuds/Xytiiko
Summary: on flightrising theres this forum. where everyone makes fandragons of minecraft youtubers. and i'm makin' an au based on it.you wont understand that much unless youre actually up n playing flightrising (i had my friend proofread some bits n he was like 'what is a wildclaw')everyone WILL be credited if i can help it.(oneshots/stories/chapters-in-general are gonna be slow because i have other projects and such to work on)
Relationships: dreamnotfound - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	MCYT dragon AU!

alright, assuming you've seen the summary and the tags -

actual forum is here - https://www1.flightrising.com/forums/drs/2907067/1

so basically, what this is, is an au where everyone can summon/has dragons. for example, take the skeppy spiral on the first post. skeppy would have him draped across his shoulders while bad just carries his imp around. Dream'd use his wildclaw in manhunts, and techno would have his fae counting up potato scores. (like how Tomo n Scribbles work)

if i forgot to credit someone/got the wrong link/ or you dont want to be in it, come yell at me in the comments. i do read them and i wont get upset at you :)

**Author's Note:**

> i will also drop an estimated date down here, like rn i might update 1-2 weeks from now :D


End file.
